Furnishings (Dream House Days)
Furnishings are divided up into 6 unnamed categories. There is a cost to installing any furnishing, and many furnishings have a seasonal upkeep cost. However, they may raise the rent and comfort stats of the apartment, allowing you to charge more for your apartments, get larger deposits, and attract wealthier clients. Unlocking To unlock most furnishings you need to activate some trigger event, like having a resident successfully enter a certain profession or winning the item in a scratch card. After this, you can research the furnishing to unlock the ability to build that furnishing in your apartments. For most items, researching once gives you access a limitless quantity of the furnishing. However, there are some exceptions where you need to researching the item any time you want another copy; these are noted with a superscript infinity symbol after the name (∞). Scratch Cards versus Gold Cards Some furniture can only be obtained from Scratch Cards or Gold Cards. Scratch Cards cost 8 Tickets and allow you to scratch off 1 item each (which may or may not be furniture). Gold Cards cost 20 Tickets and allow you to scratch off 3 items (which may or may not be furniture). Note that Scratch Cards and Gold Cards give you access to different items. Exclusive to Scratch Cards: Low Table, Floor Cushion, Study Desk, Wood Chair Exclusive to Gold Cards: ? Levels Most furnishings have a level attribute. They start at level 1 and, as they are used by tenants, increase to a max level of 10. The +Rent and +Comf(ort) reported in tables is the stat mod given when the furnishing is at level 10. (NB: Furnishings that cannot be leveled have a superscript dash affixed to their name.) Items You can use items on your furnishings to raise their stats. The Comfort Booster and Rent Booster are obvious choices, but any item whose description begins with "Boosts..." will improve your furniture in some way. Lists Flooring Category 1 type furnishings consists primarily of flooring, but it's also where you find the Interior Door, rearrange, and remove options. These are the simplest furnishings in the game. Balcony flooring is also available, although it is unknown if you can earn and build this. You can get this flooring when you start a game by choosing the city Bigville or by expanding with Big Apartment 3. Necessities Category 2 furnishings include beds and fixtures for the kitchen, bathroom, and laundry room. Tables and Seating Category 3 furnishings include tables, desks, and seating. It also includes "sets", or combinations of table/desks with seats, and two items for pets. Small Items and Storage Category 4 is primarily composed of small appliances, small decorative items, shelving and storage. It also includes musical instruments and exercise equipment. Floor, Wall, and Garden Category 5 furnishings include rugs, wall fixtures, lawn ornaments, and plants. All furnishings in this category have special placement rules. Additionally, with few exceptions (Plant, Flower Bed), Category 5 items must be researched each time you want to increase your inventory. Special Amenities Category 6 holds all hallway amenities and all large, full room "furnishings". Many of these items have placement restrictions and sometimes generate money when used by tenants. ∞. Items marked with this symbol must be researched each time you want to increase your inventory. '-.' Items marked with this symbol have no level attribute. All other items start at level 1 and can be raised to level 10.